when Fran was Out
by EvesSexDrive
Summary: One day in bernard's Shop black books he was bored. Manny was stacking shelves and fran was out Drinking wine.


when Fran was Out

One day in bernard's Shop black books he was bored. Manny was stacking shelves and fran was out Drinking wine. Manny said Bernard, I'm bored. What are you doing?

"Iam staking the shelves with new books like you Asked me too bernard.

I think we should play a game Okay said many "What would you like to play?

Bernard finished drinking his bottle of Wine and threw it on the desk "let's Play spin the bottle".

Manny blushed and Said but Bernard, we cant play that because, there are n o girls here (many actully really Fancied Bernard but he was shy because he hadnt' Kissed any one before.

"I promise Youll like it, we don't need grils because you have Long Hair." Just then he Noticed Manny's shirt was slightly more unbutttoned then usual and he could see nearly to his man Nipple.

He got an ererction. He leant in close to his shop Assistant who had come over to the desk where Bernard was sitting, during the Conversation. please He breathed heavily into his ear.

Many blushed again. Bernards Hair was flopping sexily over his unshaven face and he smelled of Cigaratte Smoke and it was sexy

"But… but Bernard… I…."

Relax,no one will ever know. Here, have some of this Drink to help you feel more relaxed, said bernard and he handed Many a bottle of Alcohol.

But bernard I don't drink, I promised my Mother with her dying breath said many, but he looked at bernard's Irish Eyes, they were realy dark and mysterious. he could see that bernard had a Dark past because of the pain in his eyes. He was intoxicated by his smell and drank some of the Alcohol.

He became drunk and it made him lose his Inhibitions because he had never had Alcohol before.

Bernard looked Amused. Its okay you will feel better in a Minute iam really used to drink so don't worry.

Manny realy liked it when bernard was so Protective it made him feel safe. They spinned the bottle and it landed on bernard (it was manys, turn first)

Bernard leaned in really close so he could feel his hot Breath on his face. You have to Kiss me now, he said huskily.

"OH" SAID manny but Bernard interrupted him with a strong passionate kiss. He tasted of wine and cigrattes. His Tongue was searching and full of anticipation. Many could feel bernards Erection as he pressed against him hungrily. He blushed and realised he was also getting an errection.

Then Bernard pulled Mannys long silky blonde hair in his fist and licked his Neck. mannny whimpered. Bernard started underessing him, he took off his bright coloured Shirt.

"you have a Nice chest said bernard. The Hair is realy soft and nice like Your head hair but shorter.

Many blushed and unbuttoned bernards Black shirt. He was skinny and had black hair trailing Down from his belly button to his bulging Trousers.

Soon they ended up Naked and bernard who was deceptively Strong but manny in the desk

Many was nervous, he had never done sex because he was a Virgin but bernard looked really Nice

He decided to give him a blow job and he was relly good at it even though he had never done one before because he had no Gag Reflex from doing fire breathing as a child.

Bernard nearly came but he didn't, because he knew how to hold it off because he was Experienced in doing sex even though he didn't seem like he did it much he had been really Good Looking as a teenager in Ireland and had his heart broken which had made him have a dark past.

"Manny, he said lustily, I want to be inside you."

Many wanted it too but he was worried he wouldn't' be able to because he was a Virgin. Luckily bernard had been in this Situation before and told mannny that it was fine and fingered him.

Manny liked it a lot and he came really quickly. Bernard looked disappointed because he had wanted to do more but it was okay because he was a bit tired anyway.

Luckily manny got turned on again soon and they did the Anal sex lots and it was good. They used lots of lube because they were Good People

When they were nearly done Fran walked in and called out for them with a drunken voice due to the Empty bottle of Wine she was carrying. She couldnt find them though as they were under the desk on a Blanket because bernard was sercretly Romantic but hid it with drink.

She turned round the desk and she was really close to them but she was about tpo Leave because she couldn't find them but then bernard and Manny Came at the same time and were quite loud because they were really Gay

Fran looked under the table and saw them and got really Horny. She started Masturnating with the wine bottle they had left from playing spin the Bottle while the others Watched.

She came after a while and then fell down onto the floor next to them because she was Drunk. They all went to sleep and woke up remembering nothing of their Steamy evening.

The end xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
